Start of some kind of life
by theotherRossiwomen
Summary: Whos ringing Booth at 3 in the morning?and why? Very bad summary R&R.T raiting for swearing in later chapters
1. The phone call,the finding and the waiti

Hey please read my Story!  
>Sadly i don't own Bones and make no profit from this story<p>

Chapter 1, Part 1: The Phone Call

Special Agent Seeley Booth was awoken by the noise of his ringing mobile phone. Who the hell was ringing him at 3 in the morning? They better have a good excuse he taught and if they didn't he would track them down and kill them and make sure, with the help of a Miss. Temperance Brennen, that there body would never be found. "Is this a Special Agent Booth," asked a strong English accented voice. "Yes it is, and who wants to know?" he asked slightly annoyed "and you are the partner of a Miss. Temperance Brennen." "Yes, why what wrong with her? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" "She has just been brought in to surgery, but-"

Chapter 1, Part 2: The Finding

A worried Agent Booth, dressed in only his boxers and an old blue t-shirt his 7 year old son thrown over his should still asleep.

"Where is she? Where's my Bones?"The person at the desk sighed working at a desk at half three was not the best part of her job but was defiantly the most tiring.

"Sorry sir, may you please repeat the question?"Wow she taught I'd love to be whoever he`s in to see. I wonder if his married?

"I'm looking for My Bones, My partner, Miss. Temperance Brennen she was brought in earlier. I don't even know why she was but...God I hope she's alright." 'Well he's not married to her but he sure likes her 'she taught as she typed the person name in to the Computer.

"Floor 3, Room 401, honey" She twirled her blond hair around her finger.

Chapter1, Part3: The Waiting

Seeley Booth wrapped his arms around his son, tears rolling down his face. There was still no news about Bones although, he knew now that she and her father had been in some kind of car crash and had both been brought into surgery. With life threaten injury. They had to be okay they had to be. Bones would fall apart if Max died and if...He couldn't imagine it if Bones died he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He could just imagine bones laying there limp and lifeless, her eyes glazed over, her skin cold to the touch and deathly pale. She couldn't die, she just couldn't, he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he would be able to hear her voice again, explaining some kind of theory or blowing him away when she identifying a body by just by looking at a pile of bones. And he loved her for it, he loved her more than anything, anyone else in the world and he hoped he would get to tell her that.


	2. The dream and the thruth

** Hey I know this chapter is kinda short. But awell life goes might be a little slow coming up and thanks to every on who reviewed and who read it ! the story will be set in serise 6 after hahhah but before vincent's death(R.I.P)**

** I don't own bones(the tv show) but it's on my x-mas list**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2, Part 1:the dream<strong>

He was at home; they were sitting down at the table eating Breakfast. "Mommy" he asked

"What are we doing today?".She taught about it. She brushed his cheek with her finger.

"Well we can go to the park if you want, but I would like to go and see ange and Michael as well. Is your dad still asleep? Will you go and wake him up for me?"He would do anything for his Mommy anything in the whole world.

"Right on it Mom" he jumped off the chair and ran into his dad .He started jumping on his dads bed trying to wake him up. "I'm awake bud, stop jumping" his adorable 7 year old son started pulling him up. His Mommy was standing in the doorway holding his baby sister smiling at them. Parker finally had the perfect family.

**Chapter 2, part 2:Hearing the thruth**

Booth held the hand of his partner. She was ok .She was going to live; she wouldn't be herself for a while. She had two broken ribs and a deep cut which had needed stitches ran diagonally from her cheek to her lip. But Temperance was going to be ok, she was going to live. When she woke he would tell her how much he loves her and how he was a fool not to tell her before. He would tell her how she was his life, how if she was dead he would die son stirred in his arms "a...gob gool la" he murrmed in his smiled at his son.

"Yes mum, I'll wake daddy up"he murrmed, booth wondered what his son was dreaming looked up to bones,she looked so attenion was drawn back to his son when his said

"She looks like you mum,I'm going to be the best big brother you going to call her Ruth like your mum?"Booth had always wondered what he taught about him and knew knew now he was not only breaking his heart but breaking his sons heart as could imagain having the perfect family with bones; a big house in the subearbs,a white pickeet fence,a dog,a darling little girl and dashering little boy, pincis every weekend and classic sunday would be the perfect life.


End file.
